Element of Surprise
by Raedeon
Summary: Brennan's fruit salad is taking too long, and she is hungry now. Will Booth willing share his pie?


_**A/N: I felt it was time for some more Boothy Brennan goodness to come out of my head. Thus arrives a oneshot story about pie. **_

_**A/N2: Anyone else watch Weebl and Bob? They love pie so much. Booth would fit right in with them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own sadly. I also do not own any pie. I really want pie after writing this.  
**_

* * *

"No."

"But it..."

"No."

"You co..."

"No! No way Bones!" Special Agent Seeley Booth glared at his partner.

Meanwhile, Doctor Temperance Brennan broke out the sad puppy look. "It's ju..."

"No. You had your chance and you declined it. You get NONE!" He moved a hand protectivley around his pie, moving it closer to his chest.

After another long hard case, Booth and Brennan has found themselves once again at the Royal Diner. Once again, Booth has suggested to Brennan that she try the pie. Once again, she had defiantly said no. She would have the fruit salad she said. But now, her fruit salad was taking a large amount of time to arrive at the table, and Brennan was getting more and more hungry. She had looked at the pie, then looked at Booth, at the pie, at Booth, pie, Booth, pie, Booth. When she though he wasn't looking, she had tried for a taste.

"Booth..."

He looked at at her, doing his best to ignore that sad puppy look. "If you had asked for pie, then I might have given you some. But nooooooo you had to try and steal my pie. You do not mess with the pie Bones." He knew what he was doing. He was driving her mad. She was leaving herself wide open, and Seeley Booth knew how to push every button on this woman. Well, all of them except _those_ buttons. Someday he would get a chance, of this he was sure, but for now he was contented watching her squirm.

"Let me make you a deal." Sitting up straight and crossing her arms, Brennan suddenly had a new air of confidence over her, replacing the 'please feel sorry for me and give me pie' look. No more squirming.

"What kind of deal Bones. I don't know if you're really in a position to bargin."

"Close your eyes."

"What? You will steal all my pie!"

"No I wont." The look on her face told him she was serious. "I, Temperance Brennan, promise not to steal all your pie while your eyes are closed"

"Fine." Booth leaned towards her, hoping to indimidate her, if only a little. "But closing my eyes isn't much of a deal."

"If I can surprise you while your eyes are closed, I get half of your remaining pie."

"Half?!? But you don't even like pie!"

"I'm hungry. Now," she leaned in to meet his gaze, "do we have a deal Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

Out came the charm smile. "Bring it on Doctor Brennan. You have 2 minutes. I will set the timer on my phone. You do realise your trying to gain an element of surprise on a Ranger who knows your coming?"

"Close your eyes Booth." Booth closed his eyes, his torso still leaning over the table towards Brennan. She paused for a moment, making sure his eyes were tightly shut. "No peaking!"

"I don't need to peak to win this Bones."

She stayed silent and seated for about 30 seconds. Booth stayed perfectly still, listing carefully for any movement from his partner. Suddenly there was noise. Before he even had time to think about what was happening, he felt soft lips on his own. A kiss. This was how she planed to surprise him? _Sorry Bones_, he though, _you have to try harder then that_. As if she had read his mind, one of her hands had some how found its way to the back of his head, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss. His eyes flew open in surprise, while his mouth responded eagerly to her advances. Meeting his surprised gaze, she pulled away, with a very smug look on her face.

"...Wow, Bones... I... Ah..." He wasn't sure what to say. Still looking like a deer caught in headlights, Brennan reached over and took the whole slice. Booth sunddenly realised what was happening and quickly snapped out it. "My pie! You promised!"

"I promised not to steal all your pie when your eyes where closed." She lifted a bit of pie into her mouth "Your eyes are now open." Booth shook his head. She was a sneaky one, this Bones of his.

With that though he reached accross the table and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

_**A/N3: Yay that was fun ^^**_


End file.
